My Little Life, by Draco Malfoy
by Natalie-Jonas-Malfoy-Nefilim
Summary: Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la escritora J.K. Rowling Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". Nací siendo bien educado y sangre pura, ¿viviré mi vida así?


"Había una vez un niño que salvaría al mundo mágico, nadie sabía cómo era él, ya que sus padres murieron a manos del Innombrable..."

-Mamá, no me gusta la muerte - le dijo un pequeño rubio a su madre

-Pequeño, a mi tampoco, ¿quieres un cuento distinto? - le respondió ella

-Pero madre, quiero uno nuevo, ya llevo 6 años aprendiendo las mismas historias, por favor, inventa un cuento nuevo, ¿si? -decía Draco al poner su linda carita pidiendo un favor muy importante para él

-Hijo, nada de berrinches - dijo Narcissa mirando a su hijo a los ojos

-Por favor madre, no quiero dormir sin cuentos - dijo Draco empezando a llorar

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, basta de tonterías. Narcissa vámonos, el Sr. Tenebroso nos está llamando - dijo Lucius Malfoy con voz fuerte mientras se iba

-Buenas noches hijo, descansa - se despidió su madre con un beso en la frente del rubio

-¡Cuidense! Adiós padre. Gracias madre -respondió Draco tapándose con la cobija, quedándose sólo, de nuevo

POV Draco:

Pasó la noche y nada ocurrió, como siempre, mis padres llegaron a las 3am molestos, mi papá le lanzaba maldiciones a mi madre y yo no puedo ayudarla, no deseo volver a recibirlas yo y tener que tomar pociones a escondidas de mi padre, amaba a mi elfina cuando se preocupaba así, ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque está Pansy, ella es linda y las hermanas Greengrass, ellas pelean mucho. Me gusta tener amigos, Blaise, Theo y yo entraremos juntos a Hogwarts, los tres en Slytherin, a mi no me importaria quedar asignado en Ravenclaw, soy lo suficientemente inteligente y quiero jugar Quidditch, de buscador, la snitch dorada no puede contra mi, recuerdo la primera vez que jugué, fue lo más divertido que he hecho...

Pasaron 4 años sin novedades, Draco recibía maldiciones imperdonables de su padre constantemente, ellas eran a causa de que su padre lo obligaba a pensar como él, al pequeño Draco de 10 años no le importaba la pureza de la sangre, pero ya estaba tan cansado que debía guardar las apariencias ahora que empezaba en la escuela de !magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Blaise, Theo y él ya lo tenían todo planeado, querían ser amigos de todas las personas importantes y de las chicas lindas tambien, querian estar los tres juntos, pero daba igual, si eso no ocurria, ellos seguirian siendo los mejores amigos y juntandose siempre...

El primer día de clases, eso es algo que a todos los hacia sentirse nerviosos, pero no a este rubio de 11 años recién cumplidos:

-Theo y Blaise, apurense, no vamos a conseguir cabinas vacías -le dijo Draco a sus amigos con un tono de voz elevado

-¡Amigo cálmate! Tampoco pueden haber tantas personas - dijo Blaise Zabini mientras entraban al tren y justamente había un cubículo vacío

-Muevanse que ahí viene una niña corriendo - dijo Theo al mismo tiempo que jalaba a sus amigos dentro de una cabina del Expreso de Hogwarts

-Espera que es una chica linda, le diré para que se quede con nosotros si quiere - dijo Draco mientras le interrumpía el paso a una niña de cabello despeinado y ojos color miel

-¡Hola! Soy Hermione Jane Granger, un gusto conocerte, pero estoy buscando a la mascota de un niño llamado Neville, ¿has visto a una rana por aquí? - interrogó la castaña al niño rubio, sin respuesta aparente

-Buenas, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black - dijo al momento que le tomaba la mano a la niña frentre a él y le daba un beso cual príncipe - no la había visto nunca damisela, ¿De qué familia de magos es usted? Es muy linda para ser de sangre muggle - finalizó de hablar al recibir un golpe en el brazo derecho

-Soy hija de muggles, si tienes algún problema, dímelo de frente - dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba y seguia buscando a Trevor, la rana del niño Neville

-No hemos visto al animal tampoco - grito Draco mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimiento de un golpe y se sentaba junto a la ventana

-¿Que fue eso? Pense que no importaba el linaje de la sangre Draco - le pregunto Theo a su rubio amigo - Eso parecio lo contrario amigo

-No quiero hablar de eso, hay chicas más lindas - respondio Draco a la vez que se quedaba vagando en su mente

-Deja de pensar en ella amigo - intento animarlo Blaise pero no recibio respuesta alguna del rubio

El viaje paso sin complicaciones y sin mayores problemas, pero al momento de ponerse la tunica, Draco decidio que esa niña llamada Hermione Granger de ojos miel, cabello despeinado e hija de muggles, la pagaria, ella seria de él, tarde o temprano, pero en algun momento pasaria.


End file.
